legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba
Simba is the king of the Pride Lands, the son of Mufasa and Sarabi, nephew of his evil uncle Scar, the mate of Nala, and the father of Kiara, Kion and Nguruma. Appearance As a cub he resemblances his son Kion except without a red tuft of hair on his head. Simba is a fully grown lion of great size and stature, with a large dark red mane and tail tuft. Many of his physical features are similar to those of his father Mufasa, such as his square jaw and small, pointed ears. He is powerfully built and broad-shouldered. His fur is brownish-gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are creamy tan. He has reddish-brown eyes, dark red-brown whiskers, and a pink nose. He strongly resembles his son, Kion. Personality Simba is brave, strong, full of courage and kindness, and does his best to make his father proud. He is very strict about keeping traditions, and he shows great concern about Kion and the formation of the new Lion Guard. However, he eventually came to accept the new Guard after they successfully thwarted Janja's Clan, which shows that he is also reasonable. Though he may seem a bit over-protective at times, Simba cares greatly about his family and the future of the Pride Lands. He was nervous about ruling the Pride Lands for the first time. Simba can be impatient with those who do not listen to him, and believes that it is best to think before acting. He holds his royal position in a high regard and does not tolerate being disrespected. He also appears to have a short temper, and tends to roar loudly when angered. As king, he respects each and every animal's customs and always tries to make peace in the Pride Lands. He understands that everyone makes mistakes, and believes that what is done to correct those mistakes is what matters. Despite his preference to assume leadership over certain circumstances, he understands when he must give the leadership to others, and follow the guidance of others. As noted by Nala he can also be very stubborn. Information Backstory Simba was born to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. However, as a cub, he experienced the horror of his father's death, followed by Scar telling him that all of it was his fault. He ran off, eventually passing out from exhaustion. He was eventually found at the jungle oasis by meerkat and warthog duo Timon and Pumbaa, and then raised as the nephew of the lioness Azima. Growing to adulthood, Simba was happy. Then, his old friend Nala came back into his life, and they fell in love. She and Azima tried to convince him to return home, but he refused. It took both Rafiki and the ghost of Mufasa to show him the truth. He went back to Pride Rock, where he defeated Scar and banished Zira and her pride to the Outlands. He and Nala then produced a daughter, Kiara. Sometime later, they had two sons, Kion and Nguruma. Legends of The lion guard: battle for the pride lands Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands The Orphans The Pride Land Games The Vengeance of Zira The Great Elephant Migration The Two Tricksters A Celebration in the Pride Lands From Old to New Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Simba, Nala and the rest of his Pride accompanies Kion and his army on their journey to stop Slash. Family Father: Mufasa Mother: Sarabi Mate: Nala Sons: Nguruma and Kion Adopted Son: '''Vuai '''Daughter: Kiara Adoptive Aunt: '''Azima '''Adoptive Uncle: Jahi Adoptive Sisters: '''Jike, Uma and Maisha '''Paternal Uncle: Scar Paternal Grandparents: Ahadi and Uru Mother-in-law: '''Sarafina '''Sons-in-law: Kovu and Mhina Granddaughters: '''Amira and Belee '''Grandsons: '''Denahi and Shauri '''Adoptive Grandsons: Uhuro, Ushindi, and Kabili Adoptive Granddaughters: Malkia and Uzima Grandnieces: Na'Zyia, Nita, and Marigold Maternal Aunts: Naanda, Dwala, Diku Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses Category:Leaders Category:Pride Landers Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Members of Simba's Pride Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Lions